


Then she was gone

by Kat_Westfall



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, Death, Drabble, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, snippet from a full story I probably wont ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Westfall/pseuds/Kat_Westfall
Summary: A sad thing that just happened. Its not even a full story. I am sorry





	Then she was gone

He was her best friend, he was her partner, he was Hawkmoth's son, he was innocent. He was amazing and everything that this world needed, and he was covered in blood. 

Marinette knew it was her blood that was all over him, she wanted to tell him not to worry, that she didn't feel bad at all, that it didn't hurt, but she couldn't. Her own voice was betraying her there was a numbness that started in the chest and spread throughout her whole body. Her ears it appeared had stopped working as well. Chats mouth was moving but the words did not make it to her brain. She tried one last time to tell him it was ok. The words wouldn't form on her tongue. Now as she had one last moment of clarity her eyes focused in on his face. He had tears and blood streaking down his face. His lips were trembling. Marinette only had a few seconds left and she knew it. From somewhere deep within her, she pulled the last ounce of strength she had. “I’m sorry please don't cry Chaton.” she smiled one last time and pulled her hand up to make a fist to bump with his own. Her eyes closed before she could see if he had reciprocated. Then she was gone.


End file.
